closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaboom! Entertainment
Background: kaboom! Entertainment is the children's division of Phase 4 Films, formed in 1999. In 2006, the company was bought by Peace Arch Entertainment, before Phase 4 reclaimed onwnership in 2009. 1st Logo (2000-04) Nicknames: "kaBoOM!", "O-Bomb" Logo: The screen fades to a shady red background. Suddenly, the word "kaBoOM!" in yellow (the second "O" is a black cartoon cherry bomb with a hole in the middle), zooms in. Below the logo appears the text "entertainment inc.", in white. The logo stays the same for a few seconds, before it "burns off" in orange, grey, and black. FX/SFX: The kaBoOM! logo and text appearing, the logo "burning off". Cheesy Factor: The burning effect looks incredibly cheap, as if it were a transition in Windows Movie Maker. Music/Sounds: Beeping is heard during a high note. An explosion is heard when the logo appears. The note then turns slightly higher. A "burning" sound is heard at the end. Availability: Rare. Seen on VHS and DVD releases from the company during the period. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The high note, the sudden "kaBoOM!" text, and the sounds are rather jarring, especially for younger viewers. None to low for those used it. 2nd Logo (2004-13) Nicknames: "kaBoOM! II", "O-Bomb II" Logo: On a black screen, a spotlight looks around and we see parts of the KaBoom logo (same as last time). The "O" bomb is about to blow up. The spotlight expands to the point of seeing the logo entirely. "entertainment inc." in black is underneath. The cherry bomb then explodes, making everything disappear. The screen turns solid red, and the logo falls piece-by-piece back where it was. "entertainment inc." fades in below, this time in black. The bomb is then lit, and after a while explodes, leaving only a black screen. Later Variant: On later DVDs, "entertainment inc." is white on the red screen rather than black, and it zooms in as it fades in, ending up larger than before. Plus, the "pssshh" noise is heard again when the bomb is lit on the red screen. FX/SFX: The spotlight, the explosions, and the letters bouncing. Plus, the zooming text in the variant. Cheesy Factor: The explosions look even cheaper than the previous burning effect. Music/Sounds: A "pssshh" of the fuse (probably the classic Warner Bros. sound), then a explosion, followed by boing sounds as the letters fall back. At the end, another explosion is heard. Availability: Common. It was seen on DVDs released by the company in the mid-2000s. Scare Factor: None. It is, of course, less scary than the previous logo. 3rd Logo (2013-) Nicknames: "The kaboom! and Pop (UK) Collision", "Exclamation Point-Shaped Balloon" Logo: In a white background with confetti everywhere, we see the words "kaboom!" inflate in two colors, green and blue, and then the word "entertainment" zooms out. The exclamation point appears sploshed and swishes next to the company's name, then it inflates really hard and explodes, bursting it out with confetti and knocking the letters to the left and the company's name then moves back to their previous position. FX/SFX: CGI animation. It's a improvement over the previous logos. Music/Sounds: A peaceful guitar-like tune and balloon sound effects (inflating, exploding). Availability: Current. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute logo. Category:Canada